Cat's Cradle
by radiany
Summary: [for DigiDreamerLiss][KaiJou] In the end, false happiness eluded them from understanding. [confusingwordplay][apologies to Liss x.x]


**Dedication **DigiDreamerLiss (Because Liss-san has waited far too long for her fic *sweatdrop*).****

**Labels **Alternate Universe, OOC!ukeish!denial!Jounouchi, OOC!moodswing!compassionate Kaiba, Drama/Angst/Romance.

**Warnings **Utter weirdness and theatrics – lots of it. If reader does not get it, please read "Afterward."

**Beforehand –**

****

_Story__ was started when stroke of inspiration hit Raichan some time LONG ago. 'Twas finished because another stroke of inspiration managed to slap Raichan upside the head x_x; Raichan actually didn't add the italic conversation until she reached three-fourths of the story itself XD; Lots of grammar mistakes._

**--**

**Cat's Cradle**

**--**

"They don't like it."

_"They don't like it when you spend time with me. They don't like it when you excuse yourself after school and wait for them to leave, answering their questioning eyes with a half-hearted shrug of indifference and turning your back against their despairing looks – because they know you'll come running my way. They don't like it when your face lights up at my name, and when you hold my hand, blushing like a virgin when you think no one's looking."_

_…I'd never leave my friends like that. They're the world to me._

The top strands of colored string were plucked from the body and pulled under before being pinched upwards to cross over the original posture--now being stretched firmly from the calloused fingers on different hands.

**Soldier's Bed.**

_"Oh? Then why do you stare at me in class with those dream-clouded eyes? Why do you brush past me in crowded hallways and pretend to look the other way?"_

They twitched in annoyance as they held out the design impatiently; his partner leaned over stoically to slide his digits into the net and regain control of the weave, pulling and ducking the bed strings to the middle of the hearth with limber ease. Spreading them out, he felt his companion drop his clasp on the ruins.

_I don't…I…_

_"You've played make believe all your life; I have no time for pirate swordplay. What do you want from me?"_

**Candles.******

"…I know, I know."

_Nothing…_

_"Nothing my ass; don't lie to me. Don't give me your kicked-puppy look and lover's caresses and make me think otherwise."_

**_Stop_**_! Just stop it! Why won't you listen to me?! Please…just…stop it…_

Without waiting for the coming response, his body slanted forward, hooking the polar sides with his pinkies and pulling outward. Calming down, he felt his eyes soften while his body tendered. Triangles mended into lines as they flipped inside out—tumbling onto porcelain fingertips.

**Manger.******

"I'm sorry."

_"Fine, say what you want to say – and make it worth my time; otherwise leave and don't look back. I don't need another thorn in my side."_

_You're such a bastard, you know that?_

_"Is that all? Then start walking, because I –"_

_No! I'm trying to say that I'm new to this! I couldn't help but…fall…in love…_

_"Me? If you don't already know, I'm not exactly what you would call a likeable person. What makes you think I give a damn for you?"_

A look of bewilderment came across the other's face – quickly followed by realization – but he hastily shook it off and gave his assistant an inquisitive stare before taking matters into hand. Gradually, the crisscrossed strings faded to the top of the pattern before becoming an interlaced railroad, settling on the alien platform. The station gave a drowsy tremble, causing the commuter to snap out his compliant of the situation.

_…I…You…But you…_

_"What makes you think that I'm not just using you to my advantage?"_

"Quit shuffling about or it's going to slip!"

**Diamonds.******

_Just…just because! Because of all the times you kiss me and hold me and give me a look of adoration that I've never seen you give to anyone else!_

His reply was a mediocre glare and a breathless humph; service here wasn't dreadfully excellent, but that was expected. Still, the other displayed a subtle scowl before gripping the tracks and marking the air with the Star of David as construction slipped underground and dug into the strained heavens.

_"…What makes you think that that was real emotion? Didn't you always say that I was a heartless robot with a black box for a heart?"_

**Cat's Eye.**

Pausing, caramel irises diluted with a heavy burden and emotions pricked at the sound barrier with pins for swords and bottle caps for shields. But even glass can melt over the looming pot of time. Hissing faintly, parched skin rubbed defiantly at the ocean, letting the salt water seep into the cracks made within the tanned pelt. 

_But that…I…I'm…sorry._

_"Don't change the topic. Forget it, I'm leaving."_

_Wait! I'm—_

_"Even if you were, you'd rather die than admit it. You accuse me of making you confused when you were the one running after me from the very start. Let me make one thing clear: I **hate** you; you **hate **me, everyone's happy. End of story."_

Miserably, sun-kissed ribbons enclosed over the chocolate pools, causing the curtains to be drawn over windows of aging wine.

_That was then…_

_"This is now? Don't give me that crap. We've been the same from the day we met. This "relationship" was born from your idiotic hunt for attention." _

_That's not true! I've changed! We've changed!_

_"Damn it! Why the hell did we get together in the first place?!"_

_I…because I…Even if you hated me from the beginning, even if you…It hurts when I know that you could just be playing me…but…I…_

Suddenly, they encountered the mellow touch of sweetened lips; brief and apathetic was all it was, yet it still managed to rip apart the bothersome shades to allow the sun to stream through.   

"I'm waiting…"

_"You're pathetic when you're like this, you know."_

_…You jerk…why are you doing this to me?_

_"…Why are **you** in **love** with me? What the hell do you **like** about me?"_

_I-I do-don't!_

_"…Pitiful, that's what you are. If you're not here to make excuses, then tell the truth."_

_…_

The edges of his lips threatened to lift at the unexpected sympathy, but were forced down by the holder's stubbornness. Tilting towards the other, shy hands took hold of the side strands and turned aside, arching the lace into the box and unfolding the cardboard edges into its commencer.  

_"Sometime this year now…"_

_Would you just shut up for once?!_

_"Fine by me."___

_ARGH! You goddamn jack ass! I didn't come all the way across town in this fucking blizzard to have you slam these swanky doors in my face! Open up! I want to die a pleasant death—preferably a hundred years from now!_

_…_

_…Damn it…I love you. I swear that I won't…run away…again._

Manger.

_"…Get in."_

_Amazed blink.__ Soft smile. Heart. See, you love me._

_"No, I just don't want to be accountable for you dying of pneumonia on my front porch; plus, I don't want to hear you pounding on the front door all evening."_

_…But you would've just called security if I wasn't someone you loved, ne?_

****

"Done."

His voice was light-hearted and cheerful, as it always was; yet, this time, it was something different – something that rusted due to the passing time and had been shoved to the back of the storage room, but was rediscovered by wandering hands and polished so that it would shimmer in the light. 

_"…"_

_See?! See?! I knew it!_

_"If you don't get in this minute, I assure you that you'll be stranded outside for the rest of the night without hesitation."_

_Oh, but I thought—Okay! Geez, no need to threaten your way out. _

It strung at the gears in the others chest, sending a hum of both irritation and warmth throughout the fading mist. A fine eyebrow lifted in reply, inquiring his motive; the object of his interpretation immediately flushed and pondered a reasonable answer, stammering in embarrassment. 

_"You were saying?"_

_Err…yes?_

_"Although you act like an idiot more than enough times to make it true, you're not as stupid as you look."_

_…I don't know if I should be jumping for joy or gnashing my teeth. _

_"..."_

_Heheheh…I mean…_

"Anou…eh…well…I mean, I was sorta thinking that…I…err…well, I was kinda confused about everything and I wanted to…well…sort things out and I thought that…err…"

A playful smirk climbed upon thin lips, but they said nothing and expressed nothing to his lover's apprehension.  

Finally, timeworn hands swiveled through a cluttered ocean, sending unexpected waves of gold crashing against bronzed cliffs. He was weary of anxiety. 

"Just…think of it as symbolism or something…or…" Sigh. "…Just...never mind, I don't know why I —"

_…Mmm…_

Everything faded into the muddled background as silence was achieved; soft hues of blush-rose pink and lazy drifts of feather-tipped snow collided against the neon sting of leather rain and city-strung sleet. His vision was hazy, but as he felt the sunlit balm leave his lips, reflex pushed him to pull the surprised hunter into his embrace for another clash…and another… 

If he forgot this sublunary feeling…if he wasn't ensnared within this black hole – then he would surely be flung to the outskirts of space and never return!

Suddenly, slim fingers separated their mouths, and velvet windows eyed him in wonder. They dimmed in consciousness and he pulled back, the pleading kisses embossed in his mind.

_"You talk too much…"_

"Don't lose yourself."

_I…_

"…Huh?"

He shook his head and turned foot, leaving the blonde in a pool of confusion. There was a ladder right before his eyes, if he was willing to search for it; if not, then swim in an ocean of illusion.

The pointless lace had long since slipped from the shepherd's hands to settle upon the painted floors, and the diver gave them a withering glance, wondering why he even bothered to remember. 

_I love you._

_"Keep talking or there'll be nothing left."_

**~owari~**

**Afterward –**

_*grimaces* Raichan has cringed whilst rereading. Cannot be good sign, Raichan thinks x_x Anyhow, only after finishing rewriting has Raichan managed to squeeze some gist from "story." 'Tis like this:_

_Jounouchi believes that he loves Kaiba but doesn't want to acknowledge it because he thinks that "loving thy enemy" isn't something that should happen due to the problems that could arise; Kaiba **knows** that he harbors **some** affection for Jou but is in denial – sort of. Kaiba doesn't get why someone like Jou would **love** him (sound familiar, na no da?), and points out the faults of the "relationship" in order to get Jou off his tail because he knows that it wasn't going to be a healthy, normal love that Jou needed. During his lecture, Jou realizes that he's diving into something that he might not be able to handle, and even questions himself on his antics; still, he's fallen so far into "loving" Kaiba that he continues to believe that he loves him. Kaiba, in the end, starts to realize Jou's obsession with him – his **need **for him, na no da. So, because Kaiba has found that he does care for Jou (and has shown it), he begins pushing him away, because if he continued to have Jou love him, then Jou would…well, Jou wouldn't be __Jounouchi__Katsuya__ anymore, ne? Sadly, Jou hasn't a clue that this is happening to him, yet he can't pull himself "out of the water" because he doesn't want to lose grip of Kaiba, believing him to be "the anchor to reality."_

_Poor, poor Jouchan, lost in his delusions ;_; Err…poor, poor Kaiba-kun too ^-^; He didn't really form the relationship between them, he just let it happen (reasons you can make up on your own – example: he wanted to control Yuugi-tachi's weaknesses (one would be Jou). It's a good thing that Kaiba-kun managed to learn the consequences *nodnod*. By the way, italic conversation never actually happened – it was sort of a side-play to the original story. _

_'nyway, Raichan thinks this story is downright unbelievable. Kaiba playing a game of Cat's Cradle with Jou-kun? Doesn't he have KaibaCorp to manage? x___x; Kyah…probably was bored out of his mind. Perhaps Raichan should've made them play Dance Dance Revolution…or even Magic and Wizards…would make more sense…_

--

[02.12.04]

I've decided to post this up [I **hate** this piece. I really do. It's a mockery and I **despise** it. I sent it to someone at the lair but never got it back, so I'm in desperate need for a beta] because Igami-san needs to know my current capabilities to issue me a challenge.

I've been in a slump for nearly half a year and I need something to help me.

And god, I'm not okay right now. If you plan to join the lair, you need to be 18+; obviously, I'm not qualified. 

I left today.

And now I'm shaking and depressed and going crazy because of it…

Apologies for those who like Jounouchi; I'm fairly aware of the fact that I screwed up everyone's personalities, especially Jou's, who now seems pathetic…

-Raichan.


End file.
